okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Etihw
Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. They are the god of their world and can be considered the most powerful being there. In the past they fought in a war with their Devil counterpart, Kcalb. Appearance Etihw has dark grey eyes with black pupils; raceless white skin; short, neck-length black hair and wears a "crown" of white diamonds. Their clothing is monotone, with mostly white and gray. They wear a long dress, along with a long cape, decorated mostly with geometric diamond shapes. They have a generally feminine appearance, though they aren't strictly female. Personality Etihw normally has a very flirty, "que sera sera" attitude, they're lazy and prefer lounging around over acting formally. They had a somewhat sheltered upbringing; compared to other Gods, they are more innocent and naive on subjects like brutality and other-world negativity, and lack knowledge on many topics. Because of this, Etihw is overwhelmed when dealing with new and uncomfortable situations, such as being held in captivity and torture, to the degree where they cry. Despite their usually casual attitude, Etihw is able to behave mature and serious when the situation calls for it, as is evident when Ivlis and his underlings invade the Gray Garden and threaten the peace. In the past, Etihw was much colder, but has changed since then; the only time they showed their old side was when Ivlis threatened Kcalb's life. Background Etihw is the God of the Gray World. In the past, they sported out longer, black hair reaching close to the ground and dark, cold-hearted eyes. During the war of angels against demons, Etihw was much colder than their present self. Appearances Major * The Gray Garden - Part of the main cast Cameo * Mogeko Castle - Appeared as a cameo on a TV screen Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Kcalb Kcalb is Etihw's Devil counterpart, though their relationship is queer compared to other relationships between other Gods and Devils. They often tease him over any number of subjects and frequently best them at games such as Othello, and often bicker with each other; despite their frequent bantering the two get along very well and deeply care for each other, enough so that other similarly powerful figures like Reficul mentions the idiosyncrasy of their relationship in comparison to other Gods and Devils. The two share a very close bond with one another, and it is observed through artworks and the Gray Garden that they have a romantic relationship, though they aren't in a true relationship. In the past, they seemed to have been nemesis', with Etihw sealing Kcalb underground for eons. Etihw depends on Kcalb about foreign topics they lack knowledge about, despite being older than Kcalb. Wodahs Wodahs is Etihw's Head Angel and subordinate, who has served them since before the Angel war. Wodahs takes orders directly from Etihw and Kcalb, and is often the mediator whenever the two start to argue, often acting as a parent for the two. Wodahs claims that the reason why he chose to stay one-eyed was to remind Etihw and Kcalb to never forget what happened during the Angel and Demon war. Ivlis Ivlis attempted to invade Etihw's realm, which he miserably failed, succeeding in only making Etihw his enemy.. After Yosafire defeated him, Etihw arrived and forced Ivlis and his subordinates to leave the Gray Garden, unless he wished to face dire consequences. Reficul Reficul was a "wandering demon" that aided in the force against Ivlis's invasion, though Etihw never met her until after the invasion; the two formally meet after Ivlis's invasion, but communicated via Etihw's diamonds beforehand. Etihw and Reficul are acquaintances, and are on good terms because of the help Reficul gave to stop Ivlis's invasion. Satanick An acquaintance through Kcalb; the two meet formally after the events of Gray Garden. Satanick finds Ethiw cute, to the chagrin of Kcalb. Both are on rather good terms with each other. Alela Grora Alela was one of Etihw's subordinates during the war, and fought on her side. Mogeko stated that the two may probably be close to each other. Yosafire Etihw "re-created" her using Yosaflame's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations. Froze Etihw "re-created" her using Sherbet's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations, more so compared to the other villagers; Etihw trusted Froze enough to task her with investigating three forests. Macarona Etihw "re-created" her using Rigatona's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations. Rawberry Preserves Etihw "re-created" her using Cranber's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations Dialo Etihw "re-created" her using Lost's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations. (seen during the talk near the beach and during the time they contacted each other via Etihw's diamonds) Chelan Etihw "re-created" her using Ciel's appearance. The two seem to in very good relations,seen during the talk near the beach,and during the time they contacted each other via Etihw's diamonds Raspbel Preserves Etihw "re-created" her using Cranber's appearance. It is said that Etihw knows about her insanity. Though despite this, it is implied that they are in good terms. Other Characters "Fate" It is unknown the exact relationship that Fate and Etihw share, but it appears that Fate holds a unfavorable view of Etihw. Sherbet Sherbet was one of Etihw's loyal subordinates during the Angel and Demon war, and died during this period. His appearance was later used to create his descendant Froze. Rigatona Rigatona was one of Etihw's loyal subordinates during the Angel and Demon war, and died during this period. Her appearance was later used to create her descendant Macarona. Ciel Ciel was one of Etihw's loyal subordinates during the Angel and Demon war, and died during this period. Her appearance was later used to create her descendant Chelan. Trivia *Etihw is white backwards. * The bonus room states that they like Kcalb and have a hobby of teasing him. * They're older than Kcalb, though they tease him on his age * During the war they had long hair, reaching their ankles. Their eyes "also held a stoic and emotionless look." * In the past Etihw stood on their own legs, unlike in the present where they float around to travel. * It is implied that Etihw created the citizens in memory of those who died in the past war. * They can create rain, as stated in The Gray Garden Manga in the magazine Hobohobo Free Game Magazine #3. * Deep Sea Prisoner stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub * Etihw is one of the characters of The Gray Garden that makes a cameo in Mogeko Castle. The others are Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry, Macarona and Kcalb. *A GIF banner of Etihw at a beach can be found in Deep-Sea Prisoner's sunahama log page. The theme of the banner changes depending on local time, not Japanese Standard Time. **When local time is within 4:00 - 7:00 A.M., the banner will be dawn-themed. **When local time is within 7:00 A.M. - 4:00 P.M., the banner will be day-themed. **When local time is within 4:00 - 6:00 P.M., the banner will be dusk-themed. **When local time is within 6:00 P.M. - 4:00 A.M., the banner will be night-themed. * Sunahama updates state that their sexuality is "Kcalb". Gallery * Visit Etihw/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"Eh? Weren't you all pouty when I trounced you in cards earlier?" (To Kcalb) * "Yeesh, are you that scared? Can't sleep without a nightlight? ...Or without me, maybe?" (To Kcalb) * "Hm, is it? I like to watch the sea sometimes myself." (To Dialo) '' * "If he comes again, I'll beat him to a pulp." ''(About Ivlis) * "We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each the other." References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters God Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Other Genders